Environmental standards have tightened over the recent years in an effort to protect against soil pollution occurring because of leakage above and below ground levels of piping carrying pollutants, such as petroleum substances, wastes, acidic liquids, etc. In most instances underground containers are required to be increased in a second safety container that catches any leakage from the internal operating container. Pipelines leading into or out of the internal operating container must also be provided with special fittings to protect against leakage at the point of penetration of the container wall by the pipe. Some attempts have been made to develop fillings to prevent leakage into the soil where the pipe intersects the container wall, but they have been too costly, too bulky, or of poor quality.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel bulkhead entry fitting. It is another object of this invention to provide a bulkhead entry fitting that employs a surrounding mass in the form of a water repellent gel to seal against leakage. Still other objects will become apparent in the following disclosures.